Y a pesar del tiempo
by nereaeren
Summary: Cinco años habían pasado desde ese fatídico día en el que su corazón se hizo añicos, en el que sus ilusiones se despedazaron y en el que su felicidad quedó olvidada...Y él seguía ahí porque a pesar de todo, a pesar del tiempo, seguía amándolo.[SS Songfic]


_**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, a menos que Kishimoto, en un acto de caridad y bondad, me ceda sus derechos _

_**Canción: **"Listen to you heart" de DHT_

_**Dedicado a: **Mi prima, que siempre está ahí cuando se la necesita.  
_

* * *

La suave brisa agitó sus húmedos cabellos y las pequeñas gotas cubrieron su rostro disfrazando así cualquier resto de tristeza… Sus hermosos ojos jade observaron el vacío, inundados por la melancolía y la tristeza… 

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

Un torrente de recuerdos la abordó y nuevas lágrimas surcaron sus pálidas mejillas.

_You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

Cinco años habían pasado, cinco años desde ese fatídico día en el que su corazón se hizo añicos, en el que sus ilusiones se despedazaron y en el que su felicidad quedó olvidada. Y él seguía allí, en cada uno de sus recuerdos, en cada uno de sus sueños, en cada una de sus frases…porque a pesar del tiempo pasado, a pesar del daño sufrido, a pesar de las lágrimas demarradas…a pesar de todo, aún seguía amándolo.

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you._

Un ligero sollozo escapó de sus labios al recordar las últimas palabras que él le había dedicado… "Gracias", una simple palabra que a ella le valía más que todo el dinero del mundo, más que cualquier declaración de amor del hombre más perfecto…porque su bondadoso corazón, a pesar de haber sido apaleado y despreciado, ya había encontrado a su hombre perfecto.

_Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye._

Silenciosas lágrimas cubrían el suelo, siendo testigo de eso únicamente la diosa del cielo de medianoche…y un par de profundos ojos negros que contemplaban la escena con una expresión indescifrable.

_Sometimes you wonder  
If this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments  
Are all lost in the tide, yea._

La joven levantó su mirada al cielo, observando las infinitas estrellas que esa noche brillaban sobre el cielo con fuerza y esbozó una triste sonrisa mientras sus suaves manos se apoyaban en la dura piedra del banco en donde estaba apostada.

-Todavía me dueles, Sasuke -susurró, con resignación, a la vez que nuevas lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus hermosos orbes.

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams._

Un par de ojos negros se cerraron fuertemente en ese instante…

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do_

…y un torrente de sentimientos unidos vencieron el tiempo.

_I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

Lentamente fue bajando su vista del cielo hasta posarla en unos arbustos que había enfrente suya, sin saber muy bien el porqué lo hacía. Así permaneció unos instantes, mirando fijamente nada y todo a la vez, hasta que repentinamente apartó la mirada…

_And there are voices  
That want to be heard_

Se levantó pausadamente y empezó a caminar con lentitud, en dirección contraria a la que cinco años atrás había tomado _él_…y entonces lo oyó…

_So much to mention  
But you can't find the words  
The scent of magic  
The beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind_

-Sakura…

Sus pasos se detuvieron, su respiración se entrecortó, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente…y su corazón se paralizó.

Esa voz…_esa_ voz…la misma que hacía ya tres años que no oía, la misma con la que había soñado cada noche desde entonces, la misma que la estuvo martirizando en sus sueños incontables veces…esa voz…su voz.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, y ahí estaba él. Mirándola fijamente, _fríamente,_ con su pose indiferente de siempre, su cabello un poco más largo y sus ropajes…se fijó en sus ropajes. Llevaba la ropa que lo había caracterizado a lo largo de esos años en que aún eran el equipo 7, solo que el color, en vez de ser azul, era negro. Y su rostro…levantó la vista y observó sus misteriosos ojos negros. Fríos, como un muro de hielo que impide explorar lo que se esconde detrás…sin embargo...sin embargo esta vez era diferente, pues, por entre las frías paredes de ese muro, se podía apreciar…¿calidez?

Los orbes jade de la kunoichi siguieron examinando el resto de su rostro. Seguía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, aunque ahora sus rasgos eran más maduros…más varoniles. Finalmente volvió a subir la vista para encontrarse otra vez con sus ojos. Y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda…

-Sasuke…

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do_

Él la observó. Seguía siendo pelirosa, aunque ahora llevaba el cabello por los hombros; seguía siendo más baja que él, pero ahora se le apreciaba un aura de poder a su alrededor. Seguía siendo un llorona sentimental, aunque ahora cualquier atisbo de debilidad había sido relegado al olvido…Pero sobretodo seguía poseyendo esos ojos, esos hermosos orbes jade que tantas noches le habían atormentado, esas preciosas esmeraldas que con tanto esmero había guardado en el rincón más protegido de su memoria…esos hechizantes ojos por los que tantas veces había estado a punto de volver…y por los que finalmente lo había echo. Una media sonrisa, imperceptible para cualquiera, se formó en su rostro. Porque a pesar del tiempo, a pesar del dolor, seguía siendo Sakura. Seguía siendo _su_ Sakura.

_I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

-Sasuke…-repitió la muchacha. Aún no podía creer que estuviese sucediendo eso..había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, tantas veces que…que tenía miedo que ese fuese otro sueño más. Se acercó unos pasos, tambaleante, hasta quedar a unos metros de Sasuke. Este permaneció estático en su sitio, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos y reacciones.-¿Qué haces aquí?

El joven Uchiha no pudo por menos que esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo. Estaba claro que Sakura había cambiado. Ya no era la molesta niña enamoradiza de antes que se hubiese tirado a sus brazos nada más verle. Ahora se había convertido en toda una kunoichi. Observó su posición y se dio cuenta de que imperceptiblemente se había sacado un kunai y lo tenía cogido con una de sus manos, que reposaba estratégicamente en su cadera. Levantó una ceja y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-He vuelto.

Sakura alzó las cejas, sorprendida por la escueta respuesta y se acercó un poco más.

-¿Has vuelto?. ¿Y lo dices así, sin más?-Sakura lo miró.

-Hmp-fue la única respuesta del Uchiha. Sakura, víctima del nerviosismo y el desconcierto, perdió la paciencia.

-¿¡Hmp!?. ¿¡Te crees que puedes volver aquí después de cinco años y decir simplemente que has vuelto!?. ¿¡Esperas que te reciba con los brazos abiertos!?. ¿¡Qué te declare mi amor y me quede contigo para el resto de mi vida!?. ¿¡De verdad crees que voy a hacer eso!?. ¿¡Sabes todo lo que hemos sufrido por tú culpa!?. ¿¡Sabes todo lo que ha hecho Naruto para intentar traerte de vuelta y así cumplir aquella estúpida promesa que me hizo!?. ¿¡Sabes todo lo que hemos sufrido por ti!?. ¿¡Sabes todo lo que he sufrido yo!?. ¿¡Todas las noches que he pasado en vela por tu culpa!?. ¿¡Tienes la más remota idea de todas las lágrimas que me has hecho derramar!?. ¡¡¿¿La tienes Sasuke??!!-sin apenas darse cuenta, de sus ojos habían empezado a brotar furiosas lágrimas que recorrían sus suaves mejillas con rapidez. Sasuke la miró, en sus ojos una indescifrable expresión. Sakura bajó la vista y cerró los ojos. –¿Sabes…-susurró- sabes todo lo que me has hecho, Sasuke?

_Listen to your heart...mm..mmm_

En ese instante unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por detrás y un suave aroma la envolvió.

-Lo siento -murmuró él con voz ronca pero sincera. Sakura cerró aún con más fuerza los ojos, en un intento por parar las nuevas lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus retinas. No quería, sabía que no debía, que no lo merecía, que no merecía que lo perdonase, no tan pronto, no después de todo lo que había sufrido. Quería que sufriese, que supiese por todo lo que había pasado ella, todo el dolor que había soportado, toda la tristeza que la había absorbido…Sin embargo, su corazón no le decía eso. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, aún atrapada por su abrazo, hasta quedar frente a él. A una distancia tan cerca, sus ojos aún resultaban más intimidantes y atrayentes.

Sasuke la observó detenidamente. Su pálido rostro surcado por las lágrimas, sus preciosos ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y sus labios…sus carnosos labios temblorosos por la emoción. Y aún así estaba preciosa. Más hermosa que nunca. La estrechó aún más entre sus brazos. Ella se dejó hacer, simplemente hechizada por la intensidad de su mirada, hasta que recordó quién era él, y sobretodo qué era…Un traidor a la villa. Una vez más, se encontraba en una lucha interna. Su razón le decía que se deshiciese de su abrazo y se marchase lo más rápido posible de allí, mientras que su corazón le pedía, le rogaba, que simplemente no hiciese nada. Que dejase al destino fluir entre ellos, que no rompiese el hermoso momento que estaban viviendo…que hiciese lo que verdaderamente deseaba.

Sasuke, dándose cuenta del dilema en que se encontraba la pelirosa la llamó suavemente.

-Sakura...-la chica apartó la mirada rápidamente. Sabía que si le pedía algo en aquellos momentos, lo que fuese, ella lo haría sin pensárselo, como cuando aún era una niña y le prometió ir al fin del mundo por él.-Sakura…mírame, _por favor_-la kunoichi se sorprendió. Sasuke nunca, nunca, le había rogado nada. Con timidez levantó la mirada y le encaró. Esperó encontrarse el habitual muro de hielo en sus ojos pero esta vez, para su sorpresa, no estaba allí.

-Sa…Sasuke…yo…

-Ssshh-posó delicadamente un dedo sobre los labios de ella y negó suavemente con la cabeza-no hables.

Ella asintió torpemente mientras él la acercaba aún más a él. Apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella y cerró los ojos. Una paz inusitada los invadió a los dos. En esos momentos no importaba que Sasuke fuese un traidor, no importaban todas las veces que la había insultado ni todo lo que habían sufrido…lo único que importaba ahora era que estaban los dos, _juntos_.

-¿Sabes, Sakura?-la voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos y levantó la cabeza. Estaba sonriendo. Pero no sonriendo irónicamente, ni con sorna. Estaba sonriendo _de corazón_. –Sigues siendo una molestia...

La joven bajó la cabeza al oír aquellas palabras...en el pasado le habían echo tanto daño…Pero su tristeza desapareció al oír la siguiente frase del Uchiha.

-…te he echado demasiado de menos.

_I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why_

Lentamente Sasuke se acercó a ella hasta que finalmente sus tibios labios se posaron con delicadeza sobre los de Sakura en un dulce y tímido beso. La joven cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas volvían a recorrer sus mejillas…aunque esta vez no lloraba por él…sino gracias a él.

Poco a poco se fueron separando, aunque solo fueron unos centímetros, lo justo para que sus narices se rozasen. Sakura, aún con los ojos cerrados, se dejó envolver por la dulce fragancia que emanaba de él mientras un torbellino de sensaciones la rodeaba. Sintió los ojos de Sasuke fijos en ella y eso hizo que ella misma abriese los suyos. Ahora podía adivinar qué había en la mirada de Sasuke, pues era lo mismo que observaba en la suya propia cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Sonrió y para su sorpresa, él le devolvió la sonrisa para después darle un pequeño besito en la punta de la nariz. Luego, sin despegar la vista de ella se acercó un poco más a su rostro de modo que sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros y le susurró:

-No te volveré a abandonar, Sakura, te lo prometo…

_But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

-…Te quiero

* * *

**  
Hola!!! ** **Bueno, después de bastante tiempo he regresado, aunque esta vez con un fic de Naruto, serie que me tiene enganchadísima, especialmente desde que ha empezado esta interesantisima nueva saga en el manga . Bueno, para quien no me conozca soy naruweasley, tambien conocida por estos lares como Nere-Uchiha (tengo dos cuentas, si quieres saber los motivos ve a mi profile P ) y empece en este mundillo de los fics hará cosa de un año con un fic de Harry Potter que desgraciadamente lo tengo medio abandonado por escasez de inspiracion . . Un poco mas tarde me hice adicata al anime de Naruto, aunque despues descurbi el manga (gracias a dios) y ahora si que estoy completamente enganchada P En fin, que me enrollo, si quereis saber algo mas de mi o simplemente os aburris os podeis pasar por mi profile ;)**

** Respecto a la historia...bueno, se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba esta preciosa canción...practicamente se puede decir que se escribió sola - Al principio me pareció un poco cursi tal vez porque sinceramente a mí me suelen gustar mas los fics en los que Sakura se lo pone difícil a Sasuke y no lo perdona enseguida, pero como no quería hacer una historia larga, pues me salió así...un poco contrario a mis gustos pero poco a poco, a medida que la fui releyendo y puliendo un poquitín me fue gustando más, aunque no sabia si colgarla aquí, así que le pedí consejo a mi prima y después de leerla me animó a ponerla... Espero haber hecho bien y que os haya gustado, aunque sea solo un poquitín.**

** De todas formas, ya sea para decirme que os ha gustado o para rogarme que me dedique a la venta ambulante de flores de pascua, espero recibir vuestros reviews, que siempre le alegran a una el día y tampoco cuesta nada no??? ;)**  
**Bueno, ya solo me queda daros las gracias adelantadas y deciros que espero hayais disfrutado tanto como lo hice yo al escribir el fic -**

**Besos!!**

**Naru **


End file.
